


Touchdown

by webheadspidey



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - High School, Background Relationships, Bottom Peter Parker, Cheating, F/M, Football, Hurt Peter Parker, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Tony Stark, Virgin Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webheadspidey/pseuds/webheadspidey
Summary: Highschool and Football are the things Peter decides to care about during his senior year. Peter knows his coach isn't either of those but he's starting to care about the man too.





	Touchdown

**Author's Note:**

> **Just a PSA:**  
>  Tony is married to Pepper in this one and if you've ever watched Glee their relationship is going to be like Will and Terri's (I love Pepper but her personality is going to be like Terri's in this story.

Highschool has been a shitty experience for him. Peter hoped that his last year would be better. Highschool had been too long and the only easy part of it was the sports he played for the school.

 

People bustled in the the halls and Peter watched his step walking his way through to his lock. Some were kind enough to let him through, others not so much.

 

He doubted this year in highschool would be too different from his other years.

 

" _Good morning Midtown Tech,"_ Peter listens to the announcement intently, " _Welcome back from your hopefully amazing summer, today for lunch there will be a choice of pizza or chicken nuggets with fruit-_ "

 

Peter's sure Jason and Betty will save the announcement he wants to hear last. He can wait though.

 

When he finally shoves backpack into his locker and a finger taps his shoulder.

 

"Peter, can you hear?" Ned asks while Peter tries to get the books from his backpack he needs for his first class. He really should have taken his books out _before_ he shoved his backpack into his locker.

 

"Yes, I can hear, Ned" Peter replies.

 

"Alright, well did you _hear_ that Coach Toomes got fired over the summer?"

 

Peter splutters "What? You're kidding-"

 

"Nope"

 

Peter opens his mouth but closes it when he finally hears what he's been waiting for.

 

" _-tryouts for football will be after school and you will meet in the locker room-_ "

 

Highschool is shitty, but football tends to make it easier.

 

 

-

 

 

"I _liked_ Coach Toomes though"

 

"He fucked two students, Peter" MJ adds " _on_ school grounds"

 

"So? He was a good coach-"

 

"He's just defending Toomes because he was always allowed to play" Ned tells MJ beside him.

 

"Obviously" Michelle affirms.

 

Peter groans and ignores them in favor of picking at his lunch. Maybe it is true that he liked Coach Toomes because he let him play in the game majority of the time (it is) but that doesn't mean that Toomes wasn't a good coach overall. Though he was a harsh one. He'd refused to let Ned join the team with his exact words _"you need to be in shape, there doesn't need to be two balls on the field"_. Maybe harsh was an understatement but that reminded him.

 

"Ned," Peter says interrupting his friends conversation, "You're trying out this year, right? Now that Toomes is gone"

 

Ned grimaces, "I don't know, bro. Not really in the mood to be called a ball again"

 

MJ snorts and Peter gives his friend a sympathetic smile.

 

"Maybe this Coach will be cooler" Peter reasons.

 

"I'll show up but if he's like Coach Toomes I'm out, man"

 

Peter nods in understanding. He understands that Ned never liked Coach Toomes and if the new coach was anything like Toomes he couldn't blame Ned for not wanting to try out (and god Peter hoped the only similarities they had would be that they had good strategies and would let him play.. _a lot_ ) and Ned was a good Tight End and an Offensive Lineman, he would've been great but Toomes never gave him the chance.

 

"I doubt they'll get someone like Toomes unless they want another two students being fucked on school grounds" Michelle says and Peter snorts.

 

"How did you hear about Coach Toomes getting fired anyways?"

 

"Flash," Ned says, "pretty sure he's spreading it all around school. They never really got along so it's no surprise"

 

 _That_ was definitely true. Peter can't remember how many times the two got into an argument and Flash almost ended up off the team.

 

Peter massages his temples "I can already hear the arguments he's gonna start"

 

"Can you hear the arguments you and Quentin are gonna have too?" MJ teases and Ned gags.

 

"Oh my god, _shut up_ "

 

He hadn't talked to Quentin since he broke up with him over the summer (and Peter hoped it'd stay that way).

 

"Were not together anymore. You know that"

 

MJ rolls her her eyes and turns towards Ned "Bet you 10 bucks they'll be back together by the end of the school year"

 

"Bet'

 

"No!, _oh my god_ "

 

 

-

 

 

Peter can hear the boys talking in the locker room before he opens it and he's sure Ned can too. When he and Ned walk in he sees a couple new faces and notices some familiar ones from last year. He notices Flash first who's scaring some of the underclassmen, Abe second who's standing alone and looks like he was forced to be here (he was forced last year so it makes sense to Peter) and Johnny last who's also scaring other underclassmen.

 

Peter sits down on a bench and Ned sits down beside him.

 

"I'm gonna bail" Ned says and Peter stops him from getting up.

 

"Dude- no, you're gonna be fine"

 

"This coach isn't even here and I'm already nervous"

 

"The new coach will probably be really cool and chi-" Peter says trying to comfort his friend before the locker room door opens and two men come in.

 

All the seniors in the locker room formed into a line doing what they did with Coach Toomes with the underclassmen copying and the two men look at the students, judging and analyzing.

 

"Alright, ladies!," The man with a trimmed beard, neatly trimmed hair (He looks more like a model than a football coach to Peter) and a Midtown tech shirt with ' _coach_ ' on it spoke, "My name is Coach Stark and this beside me is assistant Coach Rhodes"

 

He was pretty wrong about the 'chill' part when he was trying to comfort Ned.

 

"If you make the team then you will practice with the team and _as_ a team meaning if you miss a practice you're out and if you start a fight or argument with a teammate you're out," _Definitely_ wrong about the 'chill' part, "and if you start an argument with _me_ or Coach Rhodes then I'm not only going to make sure you're off the team but out of this school"

 

Coach Rhodes takes a step forward with a clipboard and pen in his hand.

 

"I want your name and position! Starting from the right"

 

Peter's glad that he's going last, he's still not sure whether he wants to try out for quarterback or running back but he knows what he's going to do after Ned speaks.

 

"Peter Parker. Quarterback."

 

For a moment Peter thinks he sees Coach Stark eyeing him while Coach Rhodes is writing down his information.

 

"Alright, find your way to the field, Offensive players you'll be with me and Defensive players you'll be with Coach Rhodes"

 

Peter and some of the other boys follow Coach Stark out the door while the others go with Coach Rhodes the other way. The football field is already set up with footballs and pop up dummy's.

 

Coach Stark stops on the right side of the field and turns around to face the boys.

 

"I want the boys trying out for quarterback to come out here first, show me how far you can throw"

 

Peter and another boy steps forward, he'd been so busy figuring out if he wanted to be a quarterback or running back he didn’t hear the other boys name.

 

Before he throws Peter checks his grip on the ball and his stance. He wants it to be perfect.

 

Stark watches them throw and Peter tries not to grin when his football ends a lot farther than the others.

 

"Good," Coach Stark says, "Now! Everyone join them, I'm gonna work all of you until every single one of you has passed out!"

 

 

-

 

 

"Hey, _buddy_ " Michelle says and slaps him on the back.

 

Peter groans because, yeah, Coach Stark _did_ work them until they passed out and the only thing that kept him going was Coach Stark's slightly encouraging words (and his face if Peter was being honest with himself).

 

"You and Ned are both in pain and it's pretty hilarious"

 

God, he hasn't even spoken to Ned since yesterday when the Coaches split the Offensive and Defensive up.

 

"No it is not, it's painful" Peter replies.

 

"Yeah? well let's go find out if the pain was worth it"

 

"They put it up already?"

 

"I'd assume so since there was a bunch of guys crowding a sheet of paper" MJ says.

 

Peter really hopes the pain was worth it, for him and Ned. The group of guys is gone when him and Michelle arrive and he doesn't have to look far for his name because surprisingly he's the first one on the list but he looks for Neds name too and thank god because _it's there_.

 

Peter breathes a sigh of relief. High school is shitty but football makes it easier, especially with his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is: starker-au  
> Please feel free to leave a comment I love reading them  
> -  
> Peter Parker: 17  
> Tony Stark: 48  
> Ned Leeds: 17  
> Michelle Jones: 17  
> Jim Rhodes: 45  
> Pepper Potts: 46  
> Quentin Beck: 17  
> Adrian Toomes: 51


End file.
